


Whispered Words and Murmured Promises

by FinAmour



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Grotesque overuse of semicolons, Kissing, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining Sherlock, Romantic Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/pseuds/FinAmour
Summary: John is going to kiss me.





	Whispered Words and Murmured Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Шёпот, слова и обещания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114591) by [Little_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn)



> “If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all of my life.” -Oscar Wilde

For longer than I can say, I’ve needed this:

To exist within a perfect crystalline moment; his callused hands drifting along the back of my neck, slow and sweet like honey. The lights a golden hue, the sound of crisp, freshly-washed sheets rustling as our legs entwine; my soul shivering as my lips tingle with apprehension and elation.

John is going to kiss me.

His first kisses trickle onto my eyelids like summer raindrops; then to one corner of my mouth, then to another.

For longer than I can say, I’ve wanted this:

His warm body wrapped around mine, our noses pressed together as he cradles my head in his hands; our breaths mingling through exhalations like smoke and fog.

John Watson.

For longer than I can say, I’ve loved him.

As he brushes his lips tentatively against mine, the air we breathe becoming louder and thicker—a surge of affection rises up in my sternum. I draw him closer, my lips involuntarily drifting apart, and John seals our mouths together to paint my tongue with his. I kiss him back like I mean it—and God, do I mean it.

For longer than I can say, I’ve wanted to tell him, through kisses, whispered words, and murmured promises.

_I’d give it all to you, darling, if you’d only let me._

 


End file.
